Fighting Jacket
* Son Gohan * Son Gokū * Trunks * Tullece * Tullece Army Corps * Vegeta * Presumed all members of Freeza's Army * Presumed all Saiyans from Planet Vegeta }} are the trademark uniforms worn by Freeza's Army. Overview The Fighting Jacket is a protective article of clothing primarily worn by members of Freeza's Army. Serving typically as their uniform — and as 'Saiyan formal wear', according to Vegeta Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and Friends Return — the Fighting Jacket is a brand of armor that boasts very high defensive power. Despite the fact that it seems quite hard, the uniform overall is made from a special rubber, and so in actuality is very soft. The rubber that makes up the composition of the armor also gives it great elasticity, allowing even a Saiyan to transform into a Great Monkey and still benefit. The armor is designed with combat in mind; the elasticity allows for smooth movement in the middle of battle, and the armor itself is very lightweight, designed to be as little a hindrance as possible.Daizenshū 4, page 157 Variants Old-Style Fighting Jacket 1 The oldest available Fighting Jacket is quite possibly also the most basic available model. While it bears resemblance to the standard model that would come after it, as well as Bulma's own eventual model, it is by far the oddest in the series. It possesses the same basic white chestplate that would come in later models, as well as yellow fittings in the torso and sides. It still consists of the blue undersuit and white gloves and boots. However, this model lacked the standard shoulder blades/straps that would be featured in later models, affording little to no protection, leaving only the white straps of the chestplate. Vegeta himself donned this model on Namek, after his own Old-Style Fighting Jacket 2 had been damaged beyond repair. Vegeta states that the armor is an older model, but its also the only kind currently left on Freeza's ship, which is why he was forced to wear it. Old-Style Fighting Jacket 2 The Old-Style Fighting Jacket 2 is the second most used model of the Fighting Jacket seen in the series. The successor to the previous model, the Old-Style Fighting Jacket 2 maintains the basic appearance while expanding and affording more protection. It retains the white chestplate with yellow torso fittings, however, the shoulders are granted more protection in the form of yellow shoulder blades. This armor appears to come in the most varations; the standard blue undersuit can be worn with this model, but many fighters typically wear only the armor with a black bottom portion, as well as unique models for the gloves and boots. Additionally, this armor possesses optional crotch guards can be worn; Saiyan combatants typically tie their tails around them like belts. It was in fact this model that Son Gokū was sent to Earth in during the Saiyan Genocide.Dragon Ball Minus Bulma's Version Out of all the Fighting Jacket types, the variation created by Bulma has seen perhaps the most use in the series. Her variation on the Fighting Jacket is most similar to the ones primarily worn by Vegeta — in both the Saiyan and Freeza arcs of the series — though it is unknown if it carries the same elastic properties. The armor's design is simple, consisting of a blue undersuit, white chestplate with yellow fittings, and two golden straps on either shoulder, as opposed to the shoulder blades seen on other models. It also comes with white gloves and armored-tipped boots. The armor itself proved to be considerably long lasting, as Son Gokū and Son Gohan wore them in the Room of Spirit and Time for their year of training and the models survived the year, while they were falling apart. Additionally, there is no difference in the defensive capabilities of Bulma's model and the models used by Freeza's Army.Daizenshū 4, pp. 157 This model was created by Bulma herself with the intention of having the entire Dragon Team wear them during the matches of the Cell Games. However, only Vegeta and Trunks made extensive use of them — with Vegeta continuing to use the undersuit well into the Bū arc, and donning the armor once again in Dragon Ball Super. Gokū and Gohan wore them for their year of training, while Tenshinhan and Piccolo refused to wear them out of principle. Whis Symbol Battle Suit A variation of Bulma's Fighting Jacket, the Whis Symbol Battle Suit''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' is worn by Vegeta during his training on Beerus' Planet with Son Gokū and Whis. There isn't much change to the Fighting Jacket itself; the changes that are available are primarily aesthetic. The chestplate remains white, with yellow straps and a golden torso fitting; however, the design itself seems sleeker, and more in line with the model Vegeta wore during the Freeza arc. Additionally, the undersuit is now a grey color, while the white gloves and white boots remain a staple to the attire. While initially without an insignia, Whis marked Vegeta's armor with his own signature during their training sessions.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Tagoma's Fighting Jacket In Other Timelines Movies Trivia *In Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", when Freeza's body parts were regenerated into his first form from the Medical Machine, the tyrant mysteriously retained his fighting jacket. *In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z (a mistake not repeated in Dragon Ball Kai's English dub), Vegeta referred to the Old-Style Fighting Jacket 1 as a newer model than the Old-Style Fighting Jacket 2, which Kuririn and Gohan were wearing. This was a dub error, as in the original Japanese, Vegeta referred to his model as an older model. References Category:Items Category:Clothing Category:Freeza's Army Category:Battle Items